


We're Keeping You

by heeroluva



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Hallsy aren't so oblivious to what's going on with Ryan, and maybe take advantage, just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Keeping You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athenejen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five emotions Ryan Nugent-Hopkins didn't expect to feel the year he made the NHL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308096) by [athenejen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/pseuds/athenejen). 



Jordan mentioned it to Hallsy once, the idea of having a threesome, when they’d been drunk and loose, both horny and rubbing against easy other, lazily making out, but had too much alcohol in their blood for much more. He’d meant it as a casual thing, a one off in some far away city where hockey wasn’t huge and they weren’t likely to be recognized.

Hallsy’s eyes had gone wide and dark as Jordan had whispered filthy things in his ear. “You’d like that, my cock down your throat, a cock pounding into your ass. Or maybe we’d both fuck you together, stretch you out and ruin you.”

The moan that had ripped from Hallsy’s throat at the thought had made Jordan chuckle, and wish because yeah, that would be hot.

But in the bright light of the next morning, both more than a little hung over, Jordan had realized just how stupid the idea was. The risk, it was too big. But the idea of it, well it was good fantasy material, and a guaranteed way to get Hallsy off.

 

Nuge was theirs long before the draft, but neither Jordan or Hallsy had expected him to fit in so well with them, the way that they’d worked like a well-oiled machine, a line that had played together for years instead of weeks. Okay, maybe Jordan was exaggerating, but that’s what it felt like. Their passes connecting with more ease than their short time together warranted and unerringly pucks finding the back of the net. It wasn’t always perfect, but it was better than anything they’d had before. They were playing beautiful hockey.

With Ryan on their wing, it was only natural that Jordan and Hallsy pretty much adopted Ryan as their own. 

 

“Fuck,” Hallsy said as he pushed Jordan away.

“What?” 

“Nuge saw.”

Raising a brow at that, Jordan shrugged. It wasn’t like they hid it from the team, not really. They didn’t make out in the locker room, but they weren’t exactly discreet either. “He was going to find out eventually. What’s the big deal? Think he’ll have a problem with it?”

Hallsy didn’t answer, frowning at the sound of the front door slamming.

“Fuck,” Jordan agreed, wearily running a hand over his face before resting his head on Hallsy’s shoulder.

 

Ryan was avoiding them. Not during practice or team events obviously, but the sudden absence of him from their daily lives outside of hockey was startling after they realized how much Ryan had become a part of their lives. The first time or two they hadn’t worried, but the excuses got more and more flimsy, and yeah, that kind of hurt. Ryan hadn't seemed the homophobic type, but not everyone was overt about it. 

Maybe it made Jordan seem desperate, but he kept asking, inviting Ryan to join him and Hallsy for lunch, for dinner, for a game. And finally after over two weeks of only seeing him for team events, Ryan said yes to joining them for ice cream.

 

By mutual decree Hallsy and Jordan sat on the couch on either side of Ryan rather than taking their usual chairs. When Nuge didn’t panic, Jordan took that as a good sign.

Watching Hallsy fall asleep on Ryan made something in his chest tighten. It wasn’t jealousy, but he wasn’t sure what to make of it, the sudden warmth at the side of them. 

It wasn’t until Jordan got Hallsy into bed, half asleep and curled up against his side, that it finally hit him.

“You like Nuge.” 

Hallsy eyes shot open, suddenly very much awake and he attempted to pull away, but Jordan tightened his arms around him, not letting him go.

“I like him too,” Jordan admitted quietly. 

Relaxing against Jordan’s side, Hallsy murmured, “He fits.”

“Yeah, he does.”

Jordan let himself imagine it, the three of them. It was a nice thought.

 

“Don’t rush things,” Hallsy had said.

Apparently not rushing meant walking around nearly naked and making out in the kitchen during one of the morning after Ryan stayed the night.

Jordan almost felt bad for the Nuge, the way he tried to discreetly hide his hardon. 

 

“He’s young,” Hallsy said as they laid down in bed.

Jordan snorted at that and glanced at their closed door. Nuge was down the hall passed out on their living room couch with seemed to be the norm more often than not these days. “We’re not exactly ancient.”

It was Hallsy’s turn to snort, and while Jordan couldn’t see the eye roll he knew it was there.

“You know what I mean. You remember what it was like when we first joined, so eager to prove ourselves, so careful not to rock the boat. And let’s not forget who ran the first time I kissed him.”

Jordan couldn’t help the blush that heated his face. In his defense, he’d been very drunk, and very confused about his sexuality and feelings. “I made it up to you,” Jordan murmured against Hallsy’s neck and pushing him over onto his back, settling on top of him and moaning as their hardening cocks slid together.

“Yeah, I walked funny for a week. The trainers thought I pulled a groin muscle and benched me for another week.”

Laughing low, Jordan’s blood heated as he remembered that day they spent alternating between the bed and the shower. “You loved it, and I made up for it again.” He’d spent nearly every evening for a week between Hallsy’s legs, cock in his mouth, or his mouth on Hallsy’s ass. 

“Mmmmh, yes you did,” Hallsy said before pulling Jordan down for a kiss. “We should do that again.”

The image that flashed across Jordan brain wasn’t just Hallsy spread out and wrecked under his hands, but Ryan too. When Hallsy’s fingers wrapped around their slick cocks, Jordan came embarrassingly quick, hiding his face in Hallsy’s neck as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

 

Jordan frowned at the email Ryan had sent him and Hallsy. It wasn’t the content that confused him, but the fact that he’d emailed it instead of just texting. And that was when it suddenly hit him that this was the first time that Ryan had been the one to request an outing. Always before it had been Jordan or Hallsy suggesting something.

Phone buzzing, Jordan rolled his eyes at the text from Hallsy: _Nuge asked us on a date!!!!!!!!!_

 _You’re reading too much into it_ , Jordan sent back.

_It’s a DATE_

Rolling his eyes, Jordan sent a response back, asking if he preferred to go out or eat in. Of course that led to a long email discussion where he argued with Hallsy about whether they should go out or stay in. (Jordan wanted to stay in. Hallsy wanted to go out, make it fancy… a “proper date” he called it.)

Finally deciding that enough was enough, Jordan sent Hallsy another text: _If we stay in, there’s less distance between us and a bed_

Hallsy didn’t respond to the text, but the next email he received made him laugh. Looks like they were having a night in.

 

Hallsy had been right it seemed, the tension dancing between them all the moment Ryan stepped into the house. Arranging Ryan so that he was half lying on him and Hallsy, leaning down to kiss Ryan was an impulse that Jordan couldn’t ignore. The angle was awkward, but Jordan didn’t care, just lost in the fact that he was finally kissing Ryan.

When Ryan pushed away panting, Jordan’s eyes were drawn to his red mouth, already starting to swell from the intensity of their kissing, and he wanted more of that. He knew he should be more worried about Ryan’s panic, but the fact that he was still here between Jordan and Hallsy, and not off the couch and out the door said more than his protests. 

Jordan licked his lips, then raised his gaze to meet Ryan's eyes. "Look," he said quietly. "It's okay if you're kinda freaking out. We can just, we can stop, and talk about it tomorrow or next week or next year or _never_ , if that's what you want, or—" Jordan licked his lips again, then flicked his gaze over to Hallsy briefly and swallowed hard before continuing, "or we can go to the bedroom and kiss some more, and maybe then, if you want, you can let Hallsy blow you."

In any other situation Jordan might have laughed at the way Ryan’s eyes went wide as he turned to look at Hallsy as though suddenly remembering he was there too, or maybe it was the idea of Hallsy on the floor between his legs, looking up at him as he swallowed down Ryan’s cock. 

Fisting one handing in Ryan’s hair, Jordan held out his other hand to Hallsy.

Finally Ryan said, “Okay.”

Jordan wasn’t quite sure how they all made it into the bed without breaking something.

This the three of them together like this had been at the top of Jordan’s fantasy list for a while, but none of it compared to reality. And when they were all plastered against each other under the comforter, too hot and too sticky but too sleepy and sated to care to move, Jordan murmured against Ryan’s skin, “We’re keeping you, just so you know.”

“‘Kay,” Ryan breathed out before slipping into sleep. 

Reaching out, Jordan threw an arm over both Hallsy and Ryan, worn out and satisfied but not ready to sleep. Jordan smiled as Hallsy’s hand sought out his even in sleep. Knotting their fingers together, he settled them on Ryan’s hip. What even was his life, Jordan wondered as he took in the sight, wishing he could risk taking a picture of them like this. He’d been happy before, but this well of contentment that brought what he was certain was a stupid smile to his face felt strange and new. They fit together, on and off the ice. And here, slotted against Ryan and Hallsy, they fit together in this too, and this was a position Jordan could get used to.


End file.
